


Surprise Surprise

by Benedicthiddleston



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fanfic, Kirk and Spock and PETS, M/M, Oneshot, adorbs, for tkeylasunset, gift fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benedicthiddleston/pseuds/Benedicthiddleston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim really wanted to surprise Spock, but Spock is really hard to surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tkeyla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/gifts).



For the past three and a half years on their expansive five year mission in uncharted and miraculously overwhelming space called the Universe, Commander Spock had taken it upon himself to check up on the current needed supply list each and every morning. It was when something critical came up that Spock suggested to the Captain that a supply run was applicable.

The supply list, at all times, was accessible to every single crew member. Some individuals put toiletries on the list, others food items, and on occasion, a certain Chief of Engineering added upgrades to the list that may or may not be approved by Spock or even the Captain. Things that were usually seen on the list were: toothpaste, homemade broth, two packs of briefs, a can of vegetarian hot dogs, non-regulation lingerie, and yes, even candy canes. Spock swore he saw a Christmas tree listed once, even if no one owned up to the item.

The supply list was both used for replenishing the ship upon stops at Starbases and occupied planets and for sharing between crew members.

Today the supply list was extensive. The _USS Enterprise_ was expected to dock at Starbase Eighteen in less than twenty-four hours and the hopes of getting fresh fruits, fresh vegetables, fresh meat, and upgrades were high for much of the crew. There was also a desire for Christmas candy and Christmas decorations, as the pagan holiday from Terra was celebrated by forty-eight percent of the crew and it was exactly four point six days away.

Further browsing of the list made Spock’s brow furrow. _How strange. I must inquire about this immediately_.

The Captain was found hard at work over a PADD in his ready room, a stylus tapping against the desk rhythmically as he read department updates and Scotty’s upgrade suggestions.

Spock entered without approval, coming to stand just to the left of the Captain’s seat. “Captain, I must request that you take a look into the Supply List. Someone has added two times the amount of bread normally obtained on supply runs, along with consumed in a timely manner by the crew, and a request for kitten and cat food has been made. It is my knowledge that there are no cats on the _Enterprise_.”

Captain James T. Kirk looked up from his PADD and smiled at his First Officer. “Well, there are no cats right now. But tomorrow there will be a cat. Along with three ducklings.”

Spock blinked. “I do not have any memory of approving those animals onboard the ship.”

“That’s because I don’t need to go through you, Spock, when it is my own personal acquisition.”

The Vulcan blinked, thinking. “I refute that illogical statement.”

Jim smirked and chuckled. “Do you now? Are you going to tell me, the Captain of the ship, that I can’t have an animal or four? Lieutenant Sulu has a pet rat, Lieutenant Scott has Chekov, and three of the nurses each have a fish. Not to mention the two dogs on E deck with the collective of Ensgins from Engineering. There are pets on this ship, Mr. Spock.”

“Except as your bondmate, I would have appreciated some transparency with your decisions.”

“You aren’t allergic to anything. At least, that is what your file says. And Spock, we talked about this. I wanted a pet. You never exactly said _no_.”

Spock set the PADD he was holding on the desk and folded his hands behind his back. “However, in our past discussions, I was not accepting of having a pet onboard the _Enterprise_.”

Jim sighed and leaned back in his chair. “Spock, I know you have something against a pet. But you’ll like this, I promise. We need some activity in our life – we can’t procreate, so why not have pets?”

The subject of procreation was a sour one at best for the both of them. Spock had been born of a human mother and a Vulcan father, making him infertile and unable to produce life. Jim had become sterile after his stunt in the warp core. It made their union all the more appropriate.

“I will – tolerate the idea for now.”

“Toleration is all I ask for, t’hy’la. Plus, you never know what life will be like with three ducklings and a cat! It’s gonna be great, promise!”

*****

Starbase Eighteen was bustling. Supply ship here, supply ship there, a bar in the very middle, five million Ensigns, security personnel, and medical personnel all together in one place. Reminder Jim of the atmosphere of the _Enterprise_ on shore leave. But today he had a job. Supplies were being loaded on the _Enterprise_ , and he was in search of –

“Jimmy!”

Jim stopped, hearing his name. He absently felt Spock’s hand tighten on his arm as Jim turned, facing the voice. “SAM!” _Just the person I was looking for_.

The redheaded, muscular man wrestled himself through the crowd and seemingly enveloped Jim in a tight hug.

Through the bond, Spock felt the love and excitement Jim was feeling as the hug extended and finally the redhead broke off, holding Jim at arm’s length.

“Good god man, what has happened to you? You grew up! Tall, handsome,Captain of the Flagship of the Federation, and _oh, married!_ ”

“Sam, I wish you had been there. I know we sent you the recording, but it was like, last minute, and mom-“

“I know, I know. Well, your surprises await you. Oh, and of course – Commander Spock, I’m George Samuel Kirk.” Sam held out his hand, smiling at the Vulcan, who stood defensively beside Jim’s left side.

Spock had noticed the resemblances, initialing assuming the individual was a relative of some sort. However, further investigation wielded the very surprising conclusion that Sam was Spock’s brother-in-law. Spock slowly raised his hand in the ta’al. “Greetings, _al_. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

Sam shrugged. “Likewise. Guess we’re related now.”

“You two play nice. Spock, this is Sam, he’s my brother. Sam, be nice to Spock. Now that we have that out of the way – show me what you got!”

Sam chuckled and waved across the corridor. “That way. I got a room so we wouldn’t have to be around all this craziness. You’re gonna love this, Jimmy boy.”

*****

“Aren’t they adorable?” cooed Jim as he gently pet the head of one of the ducklings he had affectionately named Luna. The yellow fur gleamed in the light of their quarters back on the _Enterprise_ , Spock getting himself accustomed to having _pets_ around their sacred space. Already the cat, named Princess, had latched onto Spock and his _ears_.

“They are –pleasing,” Spock said with a blank face. He was unsure what to think of their new found ‘children’, as Jim so happily put it. Three ducklings and an orange tabby cat, all delivered to Jim’s care by his brother Sam. “I can only ask how long you have been planning on this acquisition, Jim.”

Jim smiled as he set the duckling on the floor and reached for the last two at his feet. They had been given the names I’Chaya and Amanda, memories of Spock’s childhood and in remembrance of his mother. All three Ducklings were siblings and were very adorable, as Jim would put it. “For a while. Plus, it’s Christmas in a couple of days. What a nice Christmas present, don’t you think?”

Spock stood from the bed, the cat jumping and growling as it went to go pout about the fact its bed had moved unexpectedly. He strode to where Jim sat at the desk in their quarters, gently picking up the Ducklings from Jim’s lap and depositing them on the ground to run around and play. He promptly straddled Jim’s lap and sat, giving Jim a long hard look without saying a word as Jim chattered incessantly through their bond.

_What? What did I do? What did I say? Do you really not like the present? Come on, Spock. This is amazing. We need this. We got at least another eighteen months out here in space. We need the company. You going to get all possessive on me? Because I can show you possessive-_

Spock put a finger to Jim’s lips, even though they hadn’t moved since Spock had taken such a compromising position. This was so very unlike the Vulcan Jim knew, he had been stunned silent.

“You are the joy of my life, my t’hy’la. There is nothing else I ask for in this Terran holiday season. For you are mine and mine alone. The pets will be fine. However, my love for you will only grow larger and last longer than the Universe itself. Do not fret, for you are what I want – and nothing else.”

Jim reached up and grabbed Spock’s face, pulling him in for a kiss. “And I love you, Spock. Forever.”

The four new additions to the family settled into a corner and sleepily, but happily, fell into a nap, caring little that their new parents were anything but original – anything but _normal_.


End file.
